User talk:Niktext
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Super Mario News Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi Niktext! Nice wiki you put up I'm liking it. Keep up the good work Hi Niktext. How are you doing? BlazeChance1 01:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Niktext, the user FlutterflyFTW kinda vandized. I'm going to fix what he did enough. BlazeChance1 13:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I be an admin? I like Mario! Not a huge fan, but I know a bunch on Mario. Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 01:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey ive joined fully and done my first edit on princess peach hope you like it and thanks for informing me about this wiki.Jaakor 01:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Comin'. BlazeChance1 02:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try. (I'm not really sure how to promote wikis but I'll look up how.) BlazeChance1 02:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you tell me how to become an administrator on this wiki because i'd love tto be one and help you out as much as i can so if you can help just leave a messageJaakor 03:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) thankyou buddyJaakor 03:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still here. BlazeChance1 03:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay, I'm there! BlazeChance1 03:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I didn't did finish the background! Cool huh? BlazeChance1 07:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) hey ive added about 6 new pages on the wiki so ill keep it up and a few more people answered about joining the wiki i just have to tell them about it but make sure you tell the others to try and recruit more peopleJaakor 10:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes i've been editing all day with correct info and upgraded my profile page i hope you like itJaakor 12:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I was about to finish up for the day and start again tomorrow after school my edits all up is 43 editsJaakor 12:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Also before I go I recruited a few people and they said they'll think about it and that was about 12 people so I hope i helped and just see if the other users are recruiting.Jaakor 12:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Trust me I am not going to leave u made me an administrator and helped with stuff im contributing daily always Jaakor 12:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am busy on my other wikis and lots of stuff to do, I can edit things like twice per week but not that often. --Jonathan Like the background I made? BlazeChance1 13:26, November 16, 2011 (UTC) CHILL! --DiscoDuck 15:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Come to chat please!!! BlazeChance1 21:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok. BlazeChance1 22:59, November 16, 2011 (UTC) wiki I will be glad edit on your wiki if you edit on mine! My wiki is http://willitblend.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity[[User:Reviewportal77|Reviewportal77]] 00:19, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm editing right now. BlazeChance1 01:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes. BlazeChance1 02:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Got it. BlazeChance1 02:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure DiscoDuck 02:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay, got it. Seya. BlazeChance1 02:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you put a chat moderator sign on my profile near administrator because people reckon that im not a chat moderator and sayiing the sight is'nt trustworthy so can you do that so i can recruit moreJaakor 04:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm enjoying this wiki TYVM ;) It's nothing as much as I like chatting...... I'm already editing Do you like the workmark? (I understand if you don't. This is my first time customizing a workmark so it don't look to good.) BlazeChance1 22:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Kay, got it. I'll try to make it have more "apazz". BlazeChance1 22:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You mean a new picture fine. Oh an infobox! Cool what about and what for? OK but I have almost more than you O_o